Aftermath
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Possession. He had saved her. He had put everything on the line for her opening her eyes to him. For that she would always treasure him. For that she would always hold onto him and never let him go protecting him against every enemy. Even the ones lurking in the darkness.


A new beginning. A quote that she has come to love. A quote that means so much to her. Means truly what she is feeling right now.

She is having a new beginning. A new beginning to the life she always wanted. A life that looked so far away.

Looked so unlikely but it wasn't. It hasn't been thanks to simple luck. The simple fact that finally the luck of the draw was on her side.

That finally she would stop being fate's bitch but instead be rewarded. Be rewarded for so many of the pain filled years.

Rewarded for all of the bad breaks in her life. Be rewarded for the countless bad decisions that she has made in her life.

But she didn't regret it. She didn't regret any of those decisions. If she did then she wouldn't be where she is right now.

She wouldn't be resting here by another side's snuggled up close to him as they share a lounge chair. As they sit in silence watching the sun set very slowly in the horizon across the ocean.

An simple body of water that has caused so much damaged for the both of them throughout the years.

An ocean that represented in her mind a barrier. This roadblock that was always there between them in each of their worlds.

A roadblock that had been finally demolished. Had finally been destroyed from one simple act of courage.

Such a noble act that made had lifted the curtain before her eyes. Had finally made her mind register what was there all along.

Her Oliver. The very same man that she had lost long ago. The very same man that had covered her shielding her from an nearby blast.

Such a heroic gesture. This simple gesture that had made her for the first time in a long time burst into tears as she held him close for hours.

As she worked furiously on his injures in a desperate attempt to save him. An attempt that proved to be fruitful as she was able to stop the bleeding.

As she was able to bandaged up every inch of his body that had been damaged by the blast. Such a wonderful man in her mind.

A man that she would spend every passing second with throughout the months. Throughout the long months enduring the challenges the remains of Lian Yu had thrown at them.

Endured until salvation had come. Salvation in the form of an unexpected discovery. A boat. A boat hidden safely away amongst the ruins on the western side of Lian Yu.

This discovery that had made her laugh with joy before they had made their escape away from this prison never looking back.

Never looking back looking to make a new life for themselves. A new beginning. A beginning where neither of them would ever have to wear a costume ever again.

A beginning where neither of them had to fight. A beginning where they could just spend time together alone.

Something that has suited them just fine as they find themselves here. Here in a secluded beach house in the caribbean.

A small beach house just a few miles away from a small village. A peaceful scenery. A scenery that has suited them just fine for the past few months.

Months neither would ever trade for the entire world. Months where they would reconnect with each other learning everything they could about the other.

Months where every night they would make love under the moonlight. Months where they would sit in silence holding each other perfectly content to be in the other's arms.

Scenes that have repeated themselves over and over again for so long. This peace that neither ever wanted to end.

But in the back of one's mind there would be a time. There would be a time where this peace would be broken by unwanted guests.

Guests from her lover's past. But she would be ready. She would be ready to fight those that dared to do harm to him.

This thought that has often come to her mind every single time she stares out towards the ocean. Stares out just waiting for a boat to approach.

Just waiting for the sound of movement coming from the treeline. But none have come. None have dared to do so as of now that just suited her just fine.

Feeling the slightest of twitches coming from the hand that she is holding lifting her head up slightly to look over to her side as she finds a familaur look across Oliver's face without any hesitation pulling away slightly from his embrace reaching down to chair's side slowly Laurel picks up a bottle from the ground and uncaps the top dropping a few pills in her waiting hand before slowly she extends her hand out towards his face.

Extends her hand out to see his eyes come open to look down towards her hand before his green eyes come to meet her own.

Meet her own for the briefest of seconds before slowly she pops the pills into his mouth and retracts her hand to retrieve a bottle of water from the side of their shared chair.

This bottle that she follows the same gesture holding it out to him before slowly she helps him take a few sips.

A common occurrence. An occurrence that she didn't mind one bit. Didn't mind having to do this for him.

Didn't mind the scars that had been delivered all across his body. She actually liked those. No what she really liked was the trust he was showing.

Such trust in her to help him. Such trust that she would never break. This trust that has occured thanks to a simple disability.

The disability that is very noticable by his right side. The stump. The stump that used to be his right arm.

Such a badge of honor. That is what she liked to call it anyways. A badge that he wears proudly daring any to say anything to them whenever they enter into the village.

Daring anyone to make a smart ass comment. A stump that will no longer be there in one month's time.

The time that has been needed to create a new artificial arm for him. The best that money could buy. Chump change as far as she was concerned.

Afterall you could never get the bad girl persona out of her that easily. This persona that has allowed them to have a chance of a carefree life.

A life where money would never be an use. A life where they could happily spend the rest of their lives in peace not needing to worry about anything.

This peace she would happily spend with just him as she slowly pulls back the water bottle and caps the top placing it back down onto the sand before slowly she rests her head back down on his shoulder as her left arm comes to rest across his chest in possession.

Her most prized possession. Well almost. The shine coming from her left hand was always very treasured by her.

* * *

God she couldn't get enough of this feeling. This wonderful feeling of being in his arms. Well arm but she wouldn't go there.

This feeling of being truly loved by the man sleeping by her side. A man that always smiles at her with a smile just for her.

A man that always looks at her with so much love in his eyes that it just makes a wide grin come across her face.

So much love that they would always end back here in the same position that she finds herself in now. Finds herself staring up towards the ceiling with her sweat covered nude body resting on top of his own with her arm and leg resting across him in possession.

A man that she couldn't get enough of. After all she did have a ten year itch that needed itching. And he was the cure.

A cure that has turned into a drug for her. A drug she couldn't get enough of. But she would wait. She would allow him to recover until the morning when her time to strike occurs.

One of the simple benefits of being a metahuman. The sheer stamina that she now possess. The sheer desire she now has.

A desire that only grows by the second as she traces his chest gently with her index finger as she stares up towards his sleeping face finding a peaceful smile across his facial features.

This smile that makes her grin as she leans up slightly to gently press her lips to his cheek before very quietly not to disturb his sleep she makes her way off the bed and retrieves her discarded teal bikini bottoms from the ground before slowly she exits out of their bedroom.

Exits out heading straight for the kitchen to retrieve a cold water bottle from their refrigerator before just as she takes a small sip suddenly Laurel's eyes snap open when she hears an unexpected sound.

A sound that she could recognize from anywhere. The sound of tire screeching slightly in the distance that seemed so close.

Screeching coming to an sudden halt. This sound that she follows through the beach house and outside before she comes to a stop on top of the stairs leading up towards the porch.

Comes to a stop to look out towards the treeline to find the faintest of lights breaking through the trees in the distance. This light that suddenly disappears causing her eyes to narrow at the treeline as her grip on the water bottle in her hand tightens.

Tightens until the water comes bursting out before the water bottle is suddenly dropped on the porch as Laurel silently stalks her way down the steps and across the beach towards the treeline.

Stalks her way silencing her steps in the sand as she uses the shadows provided to her as cover. Shadows that prove their worth to her as she emerges into the treelines and crouches down behind a nearby bush just waiting.

Just waiting for these uninvited guests to show themselves. Just waiting for these new arrivals to show themselves.

These new arrivals that reveal themselves after a few minutes of patiently waiting. Reveal themselves lurking through the shadows of the treeline.

Lurking through clearly armed with what she considered to be some expensive toys if the extra grenades and magazine clips strapped to their respected belts was any indication.

Men that she watches slowly creep on forward with her eyes never leaving them for one second. Never leaving them just waiting for the time to strike.

Just waiting for the slightest mistake on their part. A mistake that she finds. They weren't walking in pairs.

No they were in single lines completely spread out. Three thugs completely spread out allowing her to silently make her way towards an unexpecting hired gun from behind before without any hesitation Laurel grabs the side of his neck and twists abruptly causing a sickening snap to echo through the air.

A snap that draws the attention of a nearby thug as he comes to a sudden halt and look over in her direction.

Look over where he heard the sound coming from to find himself staring at nothing but darkness. Darkness being provided by the trees above.

But a darkness he can't help but make his way over towards. Yet another mistake being made. A mistake that is capitalized on when suddenly a hand comes up from behind him covering his mouth before he feels something sharp smashing into the middle of his back.

This sudden gesture that makes him scream out in pain only for his screams to be suppressed by a gentle hand before suddenly his world goes black when he is turned around and a knife comes penetrating through his jaw and into his skull leaving just one.

One more thug to deal with. One more thug that she searches for as she drops the deceased man down to the ground without a care in the world.

Searches through the treeline for the last remaining man before she spots him. Spots him on the beach heading straight for the beach house.

A small distance away that makes her act quickly retrieving a discarded handgun from the deceased at her feet and point the end of the barrel at the unexpecting hire gun before without any delay she pulls back on the trigger unleashing a bullet out causing to her pleasure the thug drop face first to the sand in a heap with the silentest of thuds being heard.

This thud that makes a smile come across her face for a brief second before with ease she snaps the gun in her hand in half and turns on her heels making her way forward back through the treeline silently looking for any more unwanted guests.

Guests that after a couple of seconds of silently stalking forward she finds. Finds sitting in a parked jeep on the dirt trail.

A jeep with two men sitting in the front seat clearly in her mind hired guns while in the back seat one lone man sits.

A man with a pair of black glasses. A man that looks so out of place. Probably the man that hired the two other guerilla sitting in front of him and their friends to do this deed.

This man that she didn't recognize. Not that she cared. They had invaded her grounds. They had ventured into her territory and she would make them pay with their lives.

A mind set that makes her emerge out of the treeline causing each and every occupant inside of the jeep to stare wide eyed at her.

Something that just makes her wonder if any of them have ever seen a woman topless before until without any hesitation she screams at the top of her lungs sending a massive sonic wave towards them causing the jeep to flip over a couple of times.

Flip through the air and onto the dirt trail a couple of times before it comes to a stop on its back. A sight that makes her grin as she makes her way forward towards the destroyed vehicle as its occupants try to crawl out from the carnage.

Crawl out only to be met by her as she drives a nearby thug's head hard into the jeep with a sickening crunch before she quickly follows with a low kick dropping another to his knees and finishes him off by driving her knee hard into his face.

Drives her knee hearing another sickening crunch before she carelessly drops him to the ground in a heap and turns her sights back towards the jeep.

Turns her sights looking for the last occupant of the jeep to find him struggling to break free from his seatbelt.

A sight that makes her kneel down and send a predatory grin his way that causes her to see him shaking his binds even more in a desperate attempt to break free before slowly she reaches into the jeep for him.

Reaches in for only a couple seconds later the sound of a scream to echo through the air causing a few birds that had been lurking amongst some nearby branches to fly away out of sight.


End file.
